


No Crying Till the Sun Comes Up

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Open Ending, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Tubbo is clingy, death?, exile arc, im bad at tags help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if Tubbo made it at the right time? Would the aftermath be the same, or would time change itself? Would Tommy be dead, or alive?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 36
Collections: anonymous





	No Crying Till the Sun Comes Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot lmao
> 
> also I'm sorry

Tommy's feet dangled from the ledge of his tower. He was so tired of everything. Dream had finally taken everything from him, blown it all up in front of him. How stupid did Tommy have to be to even try to revolt against the only person that kept him company? 

_No one_ visited him. Not a single person was there to visit him and hang out with him. Tubbo didn't show up _once_. Someone who apologized with not even a tear in his eyes, someone Tommy considered to be his best friend, calling him selfish and left him to die alone.

Was he selfish? Tommy had been fighting for L'manberg since he was a kid, he had died twice for his country when he was just 9! He gave up everything to people when they needed. He had one attachment, the discs that declared his friendship with Tubbo. 

Tommy does _one_ prank, and then he was exiled by his best friend, called selfish for doing one thing. Why didn't other people get punishments like his when they messed up? Was Tommy only supposed to suffer? 

It hurt. Simple as that. Everything hurt Tommy. His bruises and burns hung heavy in his skin, his mental thoughts stabbing into him here and there. It hurt so much to keep on living. Why did he keep pushing? Was there hope for him to go back to his country?

Tommy laughed darkly at the thought. There was no way in hell he would be allowed there. There was no way that he would be allowed to even leave his now blown up home. The nether portal was broken, he couldn't swim, he would pass out from exhaustion. If he tried to use a boat, Dream could find him, if he tried to walk away somewhere, he would be killed by mobs or Technoblade, who lived in the snow biome close.

Tommy took a final look up. It felt weird after looking down at everything for so long. Tommy stared at the moon, stared at the stars. The sky was so pretty without any light pollution, maybe that was the only good thing about being here. The moon made everything a ghostly white, but it still had a lovely feeling to it. The cold air only made Tommy shiver, but it was better than the overwhelming warmth of the TNT blasting every day.

The stars seemed so far away, only little dots of light that you had to focus to see. They were so pretty, though, so small yet they were known for having power and warmth. They carried hope for people who looked at them, hope for something. To Tommy, his hope was now to be amongst the stars, to be able to watch the world from that far away. That length would shield him from everything bad on the server. He wouldn't deal with Dream, with explosions, with exile, betrayals, death, nothing could hurt him up there. He would finally be free.

So why was it getting harder to scoot just a little bit off the ledge?

The air felt thick to Tommy now, somewhat warm as well. It wasn't anything overwhelming, but it definitely made the teen uncomfortable as he tried to finally shift enough to fall.

Until he saw a burst of purple in the corner of his eye and the sound of a portal opening.

\-----------------------

Tubbo could feel that something was wrong. His gut was screaming at him to move, to go visit Tommy. It had been so long since he had seen his friend. Guilt crashed at Tubbo every day for exiling Tommy. He knew what he did was wrong, he knew that he shouldn't have exiled his friend. He misses Tommy so much. Tubbo was so stressed about being president, and he knew that Tommy could have helped at least ease up the worry.

Tubbo sat up from his chair, hand over a message he was going to send to Fundy. Should he do this now? Was it a good idea to visit his friend who most likely hates him? Tubbo bit his lip but sent the message, letting Fundy know his plans as he grabbed the items he needed for the journey. He has to go visit Tommy, there is no doubt that this is what he _needs_ to do.

Tubbo travelled through the portal, trying to quickly get out of the nether. It wasn't that Tubbo disliked the place, it was just that he wanted to see Tommy so severely, and his gut sinking made him want to move faster, what was he going to do if something terrible happened to Tommy, if the teen had lost his final life out in exile, how would Tubbo react? He needed to get there faster.

At last, the portal to where Tommy lives was in view, Tubbo sprinted there, ignoring the dangers if he tripped and fell into the lava. His breathed huffed as he ran more and more. He was so close, he was finally going to see his friend after so long. What would Tommy even do? Most likely yell at Tubbo, and Tubbo would allow it. Anything he could do to make Tommy forgive him, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Tubbo took a step towards the portal, and instantly something felt off about the portal. It definitely led to Tommy's exile, but the air around it screamed uncertainty like it wasn't supposed to be leading to an exiled land. Tubbo still stepped through, his anxiety would have to wait until he genuinely made the wrong decision.

One moment he was in the nether, the next he was in the land he had sent Tommy to. He was so excited to finally see his friend, but something was wrong, there were blast holes around, nothing a creeper could make either. TNT was definitely here, and that thought made Tubbo's heart drop. He quickly looked around, seeing a broken portal nearby, which made him even more confused. What the hell happened here?

Tubbo's thoughts were interrupted when he saw the enormous one-block tower almost up to the sky limit. It loomed over Tubbo, making his heart almost stop beating out of shock. No, Tommy couldn't have jumped off, there's no way. Tubbo tried to find the top of the tower with his eyes, it felt slow looking up when he could quickly trace all the blocks upwards. He quickly saw a figure on top, seemingly looking down at him.

"Tommy?! Is that you?!"

\-----------------------

Tubbo was down there, it was the real Tubbo. Not a hallucination, this one was talking, this one was shouting with worry in his voice. Even if Tommy was so high up, he could hear his best friend's shouts. He didn't know why, but Tommy shouted back to his friend.

"Tubbo! I'm right here!"

He could see the shorter male's posture ease up a small amount before Tommy got a message, from Tubbo.

'Wat r u doing'

'please get down Tommy'

'I ned u'

The messages pleaded with Tommy, begged him to not die, even when Tommy felt like everyone wanted his death on this server. Tommy scooted back, more to the middle of the block, somewhat away from the ledge.

'Why are you here?'

'wanted to see u'

'missed u'

Tommy scoffed at the message slightly, why would Tubbo miss him?

'You were the one who exiled me.'

'i know'

'and im sorry'

'please get down tommy'

'i cant lose you here'

'Why? I've lost everything?'

'thats not tru'

'please tommy'

'There's nowhere for me to go.'

There was a pause, Tommy could see Tubbo standing there, fingers wavering over the communicator.

'we can'

'we can run away togethr'

'u and me'

'Last time I checked, you were president of L'manberg'

'i dont want to be any more'

'its so stressful'

'and i rathr be with u'

'Why?'

'im sorry'

'please'

'you can yell at me all you want, but you need to get down for that'

'please tommy'

'im so so sorry'

It was hard to see from so high up, but Tommy could see that Tubbo was now crying, trying to wipe his eyes frantically. There was a feeling rising in Tommy, the want to live. He missed Tubbo himself, and Tubbo missed him. Tubbo was saying that he would give up everything to be with Tommy. He stood up on the tower, looking around the area for water. He didn't have a bucket on him, but he knew water was nearby.

He found a small amount in an area that he could jump to, it was simple enough, and he would be able to live and be with his best friend, living in peace—no need to keep fighting for something. They could finally be at peace. Together, how they want it to be. Just being kids and messing around.

Tommy looked at the stars, looked at the moon, and looked down at the water below him. It was a dangerous jump, but Tommy had the confidence that he could make it no matter what.

He braced himself, getting ready, and just as he was going to jump, something sharp and painful hit his back, and the pain was so much that he couldn't focus, and the next moment, he was falling to the ground.

\-----------------------

Tubbo raced after seeing the arrow land in his friends back, he had to save him because there was no way Tommy would land in the water. Fortunately, Tubbo had a bucket of water on him, he just had to get there quickly.

He ran as Tommy fell.

"Tommy!"

\-----------------------

Tommy only felt pain and fear, he was going to die

he was going to die

He didn't want this

He wanted it for so long, but now he was actually going to die, and he was scared.

Falling felt so slow and so fast at the same time.

"Tubbo!"

\-----------------------  
\-----------------------

Tubbo screamed

Tommy screamed

Tubbo threw the water on the ground

Tommy hit the ground, a painful scream ripping the earth that came from him.

Tubbo only stared at his friend on the ground

Tommy could barely move to look at his friend or speak, but he had to say his final words.

"I'm....sorry...Tubbo..."

Tubbo knew this is the end for Tommy, he was too late

"I'm sorry, Tommy, I'm so so sorry."

"Don't be...a....pussy.......and....apologize...you bitch..."

Tubbo couldn't say anything without the chance of breaking down right there.

"Fuck you Tommy...you bitch..."

Tommy let a weak chuckle come from his mouth as he finally was able to stare at Tubbo's glossy eyes.

"Fuck you....too....you....and....and.....Tubbo?"

Tubbo only hummed, trying to keep it together.

"I forgive you....stay safe.."

\-----------------------  
\-----------------------

And then he woke up

**Author's Note:**

> Open to hear what you guys think happened at the end there
> 
> Who or what shot Tommy?
> 
> Who woke up? Where did they wake up?


End file.
